


Mutual

by Ast



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ast/pseuds/Ast
Summary: Tohma and Chika try a new position.
Relationships: tohma h. Norstein/chika daimon





	Mutual

They are past the awkward phase, have been for a month, now. She doesn't need to be told to part her tights as he lifts his head from her stomach to kiss at the curls between her legs, doesn't feel embarrassed about his mouth  _down there_ . She sighs and closes her eyes as his tongue slips up between the folds, easy and familiar. He closes his lips lightly before opening them once more, bending down to poke his tongue at her entrance and she closes her eyes as she feels it slip just inside, pressing up against the walls.   
  
She doesn't need to say anything any longer; she lays there breathing deeply with her fingers twined in his hair, shuddering lightly as he moves up to tongue at her clitoris. And it's nice, it's easy, it's good and she thinks that she kind of wants it different than yesterday. So she tugs a little at his hair, and when he looks up, what slips out of her is, "I want to do you, too."   
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
"I mean, right now. Like, at once. You can do it the other way, right? And then I could, you know, have you in my mouth."   
  
"Oh," he says, looking slightly dazed, before lifting his shoulders in an attempted shrug, "well, of course. If you want to."   
  
"I do." she says, pushing herself up on her elbows to properly give him her demanding stare. He smiles at that, and lets a hand trail up her body to rest at her right breast as he sits up. She lays down and spreads her legs one again, and Tohma gets to his knees, hanging down over her face.   
  
"Is this alright?"   
  
Her only answer is to edge down a little on the bed, and reach up to grasp him and lead him into her mouth. There's a sharp intake of breath as she close her lips around him and push her tongue up against him. Then his hand is caressing her thigh, before his head ducks down and his tongue once again is at work on her clit.   
  
It is different like this, having to mind Tohma as well as the way he is rapidly bringing her to orgasm. He knows just where to touch and how she likes it, and in less than a minute she is keening beneath him, most of it muffled by his cock in her mouth as he mercilessly caresses her sex with his tongue. She comes with a wail and feels distinctly stupid as she lies there panting around his cock as he peppers the tender flesh with kisses.   
  
After a few seconds of getting back her senses, she reaches up to get a better grip on him, and lifts her head slightly to get him deeper inside. There is a minute movement above her, and then Tohma's hips are bucking down ever so slightly - and then again, and again. He is panting as he fucks her mouth, and she lays back down and reaches up to caress his balls instead, closes her eyes as he strangles a gasp as her fingers tighten around him.   
  
"Ah," he says quietly, "Chika, ah, ah, oh," that last one ever so breathless, and then he is shaking above her as her mouth is filled with semen. He remains for a few seconds, before carefully pulling away and laying down beside her.


End file.
